1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child seat convertible to multiple configurations of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
High chairs provide convenient and safe place for babies and children to eat food and occupy their time. Most high chairs are intended for children starting about 6 months old, when they are able to sit up unassisted and eat solid food. Certain high chairs currently available on the market can fold for easier storage and transport in a vehicle, the seat portion of the high chair remaining with the high chair frame when it is in the folded state. Other modular designs allow to lift the seat portion off the high chair frame and used as a booster seat. However, the modular designs usually require the leg rest of the seat portion to be left on the high chair frame. This causes the frame to look unsightly and prevents other uses of the frame. In addition, the booster seat may look too bulky to properly fit on a chair.
Therefore, there is a need for child seats that are more flexible and convenient in use, and can address at least the foregoing issues.